Rachel Berry Fields Forever
by Sega Parks
Summary: A member of a famous Liverpool, England band named Paul Rigby stops by William McKinley high by request of his niece Rachel Berry. Suddenly everyone starts being nice to Rachel.


** Synopsis: Paul Rigby, former member of the 1960's band "The Cockrooches", stops by William McKinley High because of his niece Rachel Berry. The Gleeks are excited and start being nice to Rachel in order to get close to Paul. Meanwhile, Rachel comes across a transferred student from rival school Carmel High named Patty Cara. Patty idolizes Rachel and begins to follow her wherever she goes. Although most people would be freaked out by it, Rachel is unsurprisingly flattered and suggests that the girl joins the glee club when she finds out she has a powerhouse voice. Mr. Schuester advises Patty to choose and conduct songs for the club. This does not sit well with other Gleek members when Patty starts giving all of the solo roles to Rachel.**

Chapter One:

Although the weather at 5:00 in the morning was dreary, wet, and soggy, that didn't stop Rachel Berry from shooting out of her bed with a big grin on her face. Her long, dark hair was bushwhacked in front of her face and her full lips had crust on them. But she was still happy like every other day. The reason why she was so happy was because she had New Directions every single day. The New Directions was a choir group in her school that even the three popular cheerleaders were in. However, she did have a feeling that the only reason they were in the glee club was because of her anal principle Ms. Sylvester. But that didn't matter, because they didn't sing as good as Rachel anyway. No matter how blond and stupid Brittany Pierce was, a bombshell like Quinn Fabray, and feisty like Santana Lopez, they were still second rate compared to her. Everyone was. Except for maybe Mercedes Jones and/or Finn Hudson. Mercedes had a good voice, but Rachel didn't dare try to get her kicked off the team because she was terrified of her and Finn was her boyfriend.  
Finn Hudson. That sexy, quarterback, boy with that sexy, crooked smile who Rachel won over Quinn. She couldn't wait to see him today. His lips was so unlike a glacier. Every time they kissed it was like electricity jolted her. However, they did have a few problems last year like breaking up with him because of Puck, Finn being afraid to discredit his popularity, and with the whole Quinn-pregnancy thing, but eventually they knew they were meant for each other.  
Most people would wonder why Rachel was weird enough to wake up at 5:00am, but that's the price of being a diva. Divas woke up early, worked hard, and bossed everyone around in order to bring out the best in people. Rachel considered herself the JAP version of Debbie Allen. She was in loved with the actress ever since she'd seen the eighties TV series. Her favorite quote was "You want _fame_? Well, _fame costs_. And right here is where you start paying." Unfortunately, most of the Gleek members resented her because of her devotion. They all thought she was a Shannon Doherty, egotistical, spotlight hog. None of that was true. Rachel didn't hog the spotlight, she just wanted to be in every single song Mr. Schuester came up for them because she knew she was the best out of all of them. If it wasn't for her, the New Direction was nothing. She was doing her teammates a favor and all they were doing was being ungrateful rookies. But that was the cost of being fabulous.  
She crawled out of her bed and went to her closet to fetch her ivory, knee-high stockings, golden sandals, Burberry skirt, and white, eyelet sweater. When she laid them out on her bed, she went into her bathroom and stripped out of her lavender nightgown. She stepped into the ivory deck tub and turned on the brass faucet. Her eyes relaxed as she listened to the serene sound of the water running.  
She slid into it and adjusted her body to the hot water, her neck-down submerged under the bubbles. She thought of Finn and what it would be like to have him in the tub with her. He was basically her one and only. She often had impure thoughts of what it would be like to do just more than kissing. She's thought of it a lot and even tried seducing him, but it turned out that he'd rather be with her when she's dressed like herself. Speaking of which, her so-called friend Kurt attempted to sabotage her chance with Finn by giving her that deplorable advice on how to win him over. But she couldn't help it if Finn was straight and Kurt was...well...a boy. It's not that she had anything against gay people because her fathers were gay. But Kurt sometimes acted like more of a diva than her.  
After the hour long bath was over, she put a lavender towel around her and walked over to the vanity mirror, sitting herself in the ivory, padded chair. One by one, she applied mascara, MAC lipgloss, on her pale face. She smiled at her reflection because she liked the way she looked. Her style was basically argyle, stockings, skirts, sweaters, headbands, and vests. But sometimes she changed it by wanting to wear something sexy. However, everyone knew her preppy fashion was her trademark look. You had to be a complete thunderhead to not realize that.

Downstairs, Rachel met her two fathers in the breakfast nook. She kissed them each on the cheek and took a seat next to next to her black father. He smiled at her and put down Vogue magazine.  
"How's our little princess?"  
"Fantabulous as always, daddy!" she beamed. "You know what today is, don't you?"  
"Another solo." her white father said with a knowing smile on her face.  
"Yes!" she said elatedly. "Mr. Schuester is letting me sing Diana Ross's 'Ain't No Mountain High.'"  
"Only our princess can pull a Diana song off." her black father said.  
"You do kind of remind me of her." said her white father.  
Rachel chuckled. "I know."  
She loved her fathers to death. They were the ones who adopted her win her mother didn't want her. It turned out that her mother was the coach on McKinley's rival team, Vocal Adrenalin. Rachel learned the hard way that she had nothing in common with her mother and decided it would be best to keep their distance.  
"Oh, guess what?" her white father said. "Guess who's coming to town?"  
"Santa Clause?"  
"No, Uncle Paulie!"  
Rachel squealed in delight. "No way! Are you kidding me? He's coming to town? Really? How? Doesn't he have a concert or something?"  
"Nope," her black father said. "He's coming just to see you. He hasn't seen you since last summer. We just got done talking to him on the phone and he can't wait to see you."  
"Oh, wow," Rachel whispered. "Do you know what this means?"  
"Extra shopping money?" her white father said.  
"Well, that, and the fact that I can persuade Uncle Paul to visit McKinley high. Oh, what will the New Directions think when they find out who my uncle is."  
"Rachy," her black father reprimanded. "You're not going to invite Uncle Paul to McKinley just for bragging rights."  
"Of course not."  
Oh, who was she kidding? She wanted those stuck up cheerleaders and those mean people to know who her uncle was. Then they would understand why she was so talented. Her uncle Paul was a former member of the band "The Cockrooches" established in 1962. He was from Liverpool, England like the other group members. Sadly, two of them were dead and the other one was somewhere she had no clue where. Their top hits were "Strawberry Fields Forever", "Lucy In The Sky With Diamonds", and their first single "Love Me Do". They even made feature length films such as "It's A Hard Day's Life" and the psychedelic film "Yellow Submarine". She couldn't believe her Uncle Paul was visiting her all the way from England.  
Wait until Finn hears this. She thought happily.

_"Bull freaking crap."_ Santana said bluntly during choir practice after Rachel finished her story about her uncle.  
Santana had light-brown skin, brown eyes, and dark hair. Many guys wooed over her because she got around a lot. To Rachel's displeasure, she was the one who took Finn's virginity.  
Offended at her outburst, Rachel's mouth formed into an O. "No, no! I'm serious! My uncle really is Paul Rigby."  
Kurt burst out laughing. "And my aunt is Barbara Streisand."  
"Actually I can see Barbara being her aunt." Santana smirked. "I can see the resemblance. Especially in the nose area. But Paul Rigby? Give me a break."  
"What makes you think she's lying?" Finn said. "When has Rachel ever lied?"  
The whole class looked around as if trying to search on something Rachel lied about. Then Mike raised his hand.  
"What about when you sent that Sunshine girl to the crackhouse just because she was a better singer than you?"  
Rachel shrugged. "I had to save the team."  
The whole class groaned and someone hurled a half-empty Starbucks drink at her. Luckily it missed her by only an inch.  
Haters, she thought.  
Just then, Mr. Schuester, their handsome glee coach, walked in. He had dark, curly hair; hazel eyes, and wore a beige suit.  
"What's up, class!" he said. "What did I miss?"  
"Rachel thinks she's related to Paul Rigby." Mercedes, the chubby, African American girl, commented.  
"Oh, really." he smiled. "That's awesome!"  
"Mr. Schuester, you can't honestly believe her?" Quinn said.  
"Why would she lie?" Mr. Schuester asked. "This isn't something she would lie about."  
"That's what I keep telling them." Finn said, placing a warm hand over Rachel's hand.  
Rachel smiled. Finn was a burly, football player with an adorkable smile and dimples. No wonder all of the girls lusted after him. He was everything a girl would want in a boyfriend.  
"Well, moving on." Mr. Schuester said, writing down something on the whiteboard. "Who's doing Diana Ross's 'Ain't No Mountain High?'"  
"I am!" exclaimed Rachel.  
"What a surprise." Brittany mumbled monotonously.

_"Okay, a one, a two, a one, two, three, four!"_ enthused Mr. Schuester.  
The girl members of New Direction immediately broke into a chorus of "Aahs!" and "Oohs" while Rachel swayed in the front. Her big part was coming up. Once again she was going to shine in the spotlight while her teammates watched in awe. And Finn would totally enjoy her performance. This was the reason God had put her on this planet in the first place. Her purpose in life was to become a famous singer. And no one was going stop her.  
_"No wind,_" Rachel sang in a high, silky voice, echoing back the girls' notes.  
_"No rain,"_ the girls repeated.  
_"No rain..."  
"Nor winter's cold..."_  
_"Can't stop me, babe..."_ Rachel's voice fluttered across the room in that beautiful soft voice.  
Once more the girls repeated the same to and fro before Rachel broke into her "Aahs" and "Oohs" again. Then Rachel began to recite the spoken verse.

_"I know, I know you must follow the sun  
Wherever it leads  
But remember  
If you should fall short of your desires  
Remember life holds for you one guarantee  
You'll always have me_

_And if you should miss my love  
One of these old days  
If you should ever miss the arms  
That used to hold you so close, or the lips  
That used to touch you so tenderly  
Just remember what I told you  
The day I set you free"_

Suddenly, Rachel snapped her head back, her wavy, dark hair swishing behind her, and belted out "Ain't No Mountain High Enough" over and over again, the group complimenting her powerhouse voice. As she was singing, she saw an outline of someone watching her from outside of the classroom door. But when she looked again, that person was gone. That was weird, she thought. Must have been my imagination.  
When the song came to a smooth ending, Mr. Schuester clapped, beaming from ear to ear. Rachel couldn't help but smile herself. She was definitely going to lead their team to victory. The whole group relied on her singing talent. They'll eventually think her later.

At her locker, Rachel collected her Biology book and tucked it under arm. As she examined her reflection in the mirror, she could see a short, African American girl staring at her. The girl had wide, dark eyes and curly hair. Rachel immediately turned around and smiled.

"Well, hello." she greeted. "Are you lost?"  
The girl smiled as if she were talking to someone famous. As if she couldn't believe someone famous was talking to her.  
"Y-yes," she stammered. "But as I was looking for Mr. Finch's English class, I heard this amazing person singing. So I peeped in the classroom to see who it was. I was amazed when I saw it was you."  
"Well, of course you are!" Rachel said haughtily. "Everyone thinks my singing is wonderful. And I can't deny that I'm flattered by your compliment."  
"You're welcome." said the girl.  
"So, what's your name?"  
"Patty Cara."  
"Well, Patty Cara, it is nice meeting you. Are you by any chance new to this school?"  
Patty Cara nodded. "I just moved from Carmel High. I'm a freshman."  
"Oh, bless your heart!" said Rachel. "I must show you your way to your classes. Come, come!"  
Patty Cara didn't hesitate to bound towards Rachel.  
"You know, Patty Cara." said Rachel. "I can show you the ropes on how to sing."  
"Really?" Patty Cara asked ecstatically.  
"Of course! It's not everyday I meet an admirer. I mean, a lot of people do admire my extraordinary gift, they just don't want to admit it."  
"I can see why. You're like Barbara Streisand with a twist of Mariah."  
"I know," chuckled Rachel. "My aunt does happen to be the fantastic Mariah Berry. I come from a family of showbiz. In fact, my Uncle Paul, is coming to town. You may have heard that he's the member of the famous band called "The Cockrooches". They had over twenty number one singles."  
"OMG!" ejaculated Patty Cara. "I love 'The Cockrooches!'"  
"Then I just might introduce Uncle Paul to you."  
"Paul Rigby is amazing. But my favorite singer is John Kite. It's sad what happened to him."  
"I know, so tragic." Rachel said sadly. "People can be so cruel."  
"And didn't George Starr die?"  
Rachel nodded. "But Ringo Abbey is well and alive."  
"Thank God." said Patty Cara. "We don't need another Rooch dead."  
Rachel smiled at the girl. She was so adorable. Maybe she could take her under her wing and show her how to be a true diva. And maybe if Patty Cara was lucky, she'd be just as good as Rachel. And if she was really lucky, she might be one of Rachel's backup singers.  
As they walked to the freshman center, Rachel saw Quinn, Brittany, and Santana walking down the hall in their cheer uniforms. Rachel frowned. Didn't these girls ever wear something besides their cheer uniforms? And did they ever wash them? Brittany and Santana weren't really friends with Rachel. Quinn wasn't exactly her friend either, but they did have mutual respect for each other. Rachel actually felt horrible for telling Finn that Quinn's baby was actually Puck's baby instead of Finn's. But she had to tell him. She wasn't just going to let someone she cared about be fooled into taking care of a baby that wasn't his friends. Quinn was the one being selfish. Eventually, Quinn did give the baby to Rachel's mother Shelby Corcoran. Rachel couldn't even remember if Quinn mentioned the baby sense.  
"Here you go," she said to Patty Cara. "Have a nice first day!"  
"I will," smiled Patty Cara. "And you can just call me Patty. Cara is my last name."  
"I'm calling you Patty Cara," declared Rachel.  
Patty Cara just smiled at her as if to say she could call her anything she want and then went inside her English class.  
A moment later, Finn wrapped his arms around Rachel. Rachel turned around and grinned.  
"Hi," he said. "Who was that?"  
"That was Patty Cara," said Rachel. "She was watching us performed today and said she loved my voice."  
He laughed. "Who doesn't."  
He then pulled her in and gave her a long, sensual kiss on her full lips. He smelled like fresh Spring and mint. It was a pleasant smell that made her think of music. Music was everything to her. She had an eclectic music taste anyway. From Sinatra to Usher, she had just about every album you could think of. Her music stock was like the Library of Congress. Every album that was ever made was in her collection.

Mercedes and Kurt placed their trays on the table Rachel was sitting at. Rachel looked up from her food and smiled at them. This was a surprise to see them sitting with her. They usually wanted nothing to do with her.  
"So," Mercedes said. "You really related to Paul Rigby?"  
Aah, Rachel thought. So this is why they want to sit here. Okay, fine. I'll give them what they want. If it means gaining their approval.  
She nodded. "He's supposed to be here by tomorrow."  
Kurt, his blond hair hanging in his face, smiled at her. "Paul Rigby is hot."  
"He is kinda cute for an uncle." said Rachel.  
"So you're not lying, then." stated Mercedes.  
"Mm-mm!" Rachel said, her mouth full of broccoli.  
Both of them nodded and sat down on either side of her. While Mercedes was chowing down on her tater-tots, Kurt leaned over to talk to Rachel.  
"And you're gonna try and get Paul Rigby to visit McKinley?"  
"I'm not gonna try, I'm going to." corrected Rachel. "I'm his favorite niece."  
"You think he'll give me an autograph?"  
"Uncle Paul is a sweetie, of course he will be more than happy to give you an autograph."  
Kurt grinned broadly. Rachel and Kurt were sometimes friends. They at least tolerated each other even though Kurt was a little bit irritated with her. Kurt was the one who screwed her over a couple of times. But all was lost.  
Rachel felt bad that Kurt was having a hard time at school because of his sexuality. She knew how he felt. People have thrown drinks at her, smashed lunch trays into her face, and even pelted eggs at her. A pain in her stomach twisted when she remembered her ex-boyfriend, Jesse St. James, from Carmel High smashing her face with an egg just to impress the Vocal Adrenalin team.  
"Hi!" a voice said.  
Rachel turned around and saw Patty Cara smiling at her with a tray of food in her hands.  
"Come and sit down with us!" granted Rachel. "Kurt, Mercedes, meet Patty. She's a freshman and she just moved from Carmel High."  
Kurt groaned. "Oh, not another spy."  
"Yeah, did the Vocal Adrenalin team send you over." Mercedes demanded.  
"Technically, they did." Patty Cara said. "Apparently I'm a disgrace to the school. I was picked on everyday so my parents decided to transfer me to this school."  
"Really?" Rachel and Kurt said in unison.  
Patty Cara nodded. "The school dean was the one who suggested me to come here."  
"You're not alone." Rachel said. "People sometimes pick on me at this school, too. It's all cause of jealousy of my natural talent."  
Kurt and Mercedes exchanged exaggerated looks.  
"Why did they make fun of you?" asked Kurt.  
"Something about me being clingy."  
"Well, you have to show people who's boss." Rachel advised. "I'm the lead of the pack when it comes to New Direction. I'm not gonna let anyone get in the way of my talent. A teacher had the nerve to not give me a solo, so you know what I did? I got him fired."  
Patty Cara gasped. "You really did that?"  
"Well, duh," Rachel said. "How else was I going to save the team? The team needs me."  
"I wouldn't have the courage to do that."  
"Well, I get what I want because I'm a JAP. And in your case, you have to be an BAP."  
"What the heck is a JAP and BAP?" Mercedes said.  
"Jewish American Princess and Black American Princess."  
"Well, hello!" chuckled Mercedes. "I'm already a BAP then."  
"How do you act like that?" Patty Cara asked.  
"It's all about confidence." said Rachel. "You have to know where you stand? If someone tells you you're not going to get something you want, you have to pitch a fit. You have to go through lengths to make sure that person isn't going to screw your chances into success. It always works for me."  
"Unfortunately," Kurt muttered under his breath.  
But Patty Cara didn't seem to be offended. On the other hand, she looked as if she was drinking in everything Rachel was saying. Now that was what Rachel called respect.


End file.
